


The Ugliness Inside

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred pretends to believe Jasmine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ugliness Inside

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The Ugliness Inside  
>  **Fandom:** Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Winifred Burkle  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 109  
>  **Summary:** Fred pretends to believe Jasmine.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 12](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1763500.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/648934/648934_original.jpg)

Fred tried not to glare at Jasmine as she watched her speak. The last thing she needed was for anyone to know she could see right through her pretense to the ugliness inside but it was hard. Thankfully all her years spent in Pylea against her will held her in good stead. 

She kept a big smile plastered on her face and nodded her head along with everyone else basking in the glory of Jasmine's words. Inwardly she cringed. Fred didn’t understand how they could all be so quick to believe her. _How could they not see the truth?_ She prayed she could find a way to stop her... Somehow.


End file.
